The present invention relates generally to an arrangement in cutting inserts and more particularly to an arrangement in cutting inserts for turning tools.
In turning with conventional tools, axial turning in lateral direction, facing etc are carried out by means of a cutting insert, and severing and deep radial and axial plunge cutting by means of a recessing tool.
A characteristic feature of cutting inserts and recessing tools is their small extent in axial direction. The small width prevents unnecessary waste of material during severing and facilitates plunge cutting of grooves of smaller width.
Recessing tools frequently cause difficulties, especially with "difficult" materials, in that the chips may wedge in the groove and be carried along, damaging both to the tool and the workpiece.